


Half Light

by fathomless



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kind of AU, Post-Season/Series 04, clarke makes it back in time, space bellarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomless/pseuds/fathomless
Summary: Seconds pass and she’s there, in front of him. Alive.“You made it,” He breathes out, voice ragged, almost unbelieving. Before he knows it, she has her arms around him, and he, her.“I made it."Or, Clarke makes it back in time, and they get to spend those six years together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Clarke.” He remains the only one outside of the ship, still grasping onto the small amount of hope that she’ll make it back in time. Huffing a breath, blinking back tears, he looks down at the timer on his wrist. _45 seconds._ Though he knows she’d want him to go on without her, he can’t will himself to move from the spot he’s standing in. _Just another minute._

“Bellamy,” Raven calls out behind him, voice breaking as she speaks. She knows, too. Knows that they’re waiting for a lost cause, wasting what little time they have. He shakes his head.

“I know, Raven.” He calls back, just as broken. And he does know. He knows she more than likely won’t make it back, but he doesn’t want to accept the fact. How can he just leave her behind to die like that? Alone, scared, consumed in the blaze overtaking the planet. How is he supposed to be okay, knowing he would be alive, escaping physically unscathed?

 _But how can he wait any longer and risk the rest of them not making it to the ring in time?_   He knows what Clarke would want him to do, and though he loves her with an all consuming part of him, more than he ever thought his heart could handle, he can feel it break in two as he makes up his mind. _The only way we can survive is if you use this,_ _too._ She had told him, placing her fingers on his temple, indicating his brain. He knows he needs to listen to her, follow his brain for once rather than his heart. It’s what she would want, because, quite frankly, if he were to follow his heart, he'd be marching back out there to find her.

A few more seconds, and then he turns on his heel, a piece of his heart breaking away with each step he takes toward the ship. Tears gather, blurring his vision as he makes his way up the stairs, into the rocket. His hands grasp the door to close it, and he begins to pull it down, but pauses as the sound of footsteps reach him. The others eye him warily, looks of confusion upon their faces. He knows they need to hurry, but he needs a few more seconds. He needs to make sure.

“Clarke.” Suddenly she is in his line of sight, and he lets out a breath of relief, heart racing. Seconds go by, feeling more like hours, and she’s there, in front of him. _Alive._ “You made it,” He breathes out, voice ragged, unbelieving. Before he knows it, she has her arms around him, and he, her.

“I made it,” she assures him, pulling back much sooner than he would’ve liked in order to step into the rocket. A smile brightens her face, and the others simply stare in disbelief for a second. Laughter fills the small space, smiles stretching across all of their faces as if the world isn’t in the midst of ending. Bellamy shuts the door behind him, taking the vacant seat next to Clarke, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Now, let’s get this show on the road.” Raven speaks, and then they’re off. Back to the stars they came from. Clarke grasps his hand in hers, and he looks over at her, relieved he didn’t have to leave her behind. For once, they’re both okay.

“Hey,” she whispers. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He nods, and for once, he actually means it.

-

They make it onto the ring minutes before their oxygen tanks run out, leaving them just enough time to get the air working. As it begins to do so, they all breathe sighs of relief. They begin ridding themselves of their helmets, piled together on the ground of the metal hall, artificial lights shining down on them, dimly so.

“We did it.” Bellamy’s the first to break the silence, laughing slightly. “We managed to escape the goddamn _apocalypse_.” Clarke laughs as well, looking up at him from where her head rests on his chest. The others join in, and suddenly, they’re all a mess, genuinely happy at that moment in time.

Eventually, the laughter comes to an end, as all good things do, and they decide to go their separate ways, whether it be to spend time together, sleep, or in Raven’s case, work. Clarke finds herself in one of the old offices located on the ring, examining Monty’s hands.

“We didn’t think you'd make it on time,” he says, quiet, as she tries to put a salve on his hands.

“I didn’t think I would, either. The storm kept getting closer, I could feel the heat. I almost gave up, thought it would be so much easier to just let it take me. Once I was down from the tower, though, I knew that if I could get my legs to move fast enough, I would be okay. I had a few stumbles, almost cracked my helmet, but,” she pauses, “I managed.” He nods.

“I’m glad. I don’t know what we would have done without you, Clarke.” He says, and she can tell he means it. “I don’t know what Bellamy would’ve done. He would have been devastated. I mean, we all would have, but him especially. You know?” She finds herself unsure of what to say, and can only find it in herself to nod back as well.

“Yeah, I suppose.” It’s quiet, awkwardly so, and then she finishes. “All done, you’re free to go. Just be careful. I’ll change the bandages in the morning.” She smiles, and then heads off to find Bellamy once Monty leaves.

Of course, he’s in front of the bay window, overlooking the Earth, now engulfed in flames. She walks up behind him, and he shifts, sensing her presence.

“He okay?” He turns his head to her as she comes to stand beside him.

"He will be. I can't tell exactly how much damage has been done, but considering his hands still have most of their functionality as of now, I'd say it could've been a lot worse." He gives a hum of acknowledgement.

"Good. You finished fast." He looks over at her, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, guess you could say I’m pretty good at what I do.” She replies, jokingly.

“Guess so,” He grabs her hand, and she intertwines her fingers with his, squeezing lightly. “How do you feel about being stuck with only seven people for the next five years, you ready to be driven crazy?” He asks.

“I’m okay with it. You know, except for this one guy. He has curly hair, freckles. You might know him. He’s a little annoying, he's just so-”

“Very funny,” He interrupts her, and she laughs. For once, a real laugh. Then he’s interrupting her again, albeit more serious this time. “Clarke, I thought- I thought I would have to leave you behind.” He pauses, blinking a few times. “I thought I would have to leave you to die, alone, without even getting the chance to say goodbye." Taking a breath to steady himself, he swallows.  The thought of leaving her behind, what could have happened, still continues to plague his thoughts. "I was so scared, I don’t know what I would have-”

This time, she interrupts him. His eyes are filled with tears, she can tell it’s taking all he has to hold them back. Her heart hurts for him, but at the same time, she’s happy. Happy he didn’t have to leave her behind with the notion that he had killed her, also happy she wasn’t left behind because, now, she gets to spend this time with him. She’s thankful.

“Hey,” she wraps her hand around his arm, pulling him to face her. “It’s okay, Bellamy. I’m right here, not down there,” she points to the burning planet. “I’m with you.” He closes his eyes. The hand resting on his arm trails upward, moving to caress his cheek. Breathing out slowly, he opens his eyes to meet hers. _“Always.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m with you.” Her hand trails up his arm, moving to caress his cheek. “Always.”

He stands in silence, watching her, tears still slightly blurring his vision. “Clarke, I-,” love you, he wants to say but stops himself before the words can come. He sighs, instead settling for, “Thank you,” and watches as she smiles. “For everything.” For now, those three words he yearns to say stay buried within him, as they had previously, waiting for the day they can escape the depths of his heart.

He realizes, then, that her hand is still on his face and in a moment of bravery, he leans down to press his forehead to hers. She sucks in a breath, eyes closed, leaning further into his touch. Their breaths mingle, the two of them breathing other in, reveling in the fact that they’re both okay. They revel in the fact that they actually survived, and as they sit in the corridor, bodies and souls intertwined, they each separately wonder if the other can hear the sound of their heart hammering in their chest, longing for more.

It’s quiet, their breathing and the ongoing machine hum of the ring the only sound audible. After being used to the chaos that was Earth, it’s strange, but also kind of nice, Bellamy thinks. And though he’d like to stay there, forehead pressed against hers for the next five years, he knows it isn’t possible, and so he reluctantly separates from her.

Clarke gives him a smile, and his heart swells with adoration. He returns it, and then wordlessly, they head off to find Raven and Monty. They find the two of them in what seems to be the control room, hunched over a computer monitor, talking about something Clarke and Bellamy don’t quite understand.

“How are things coming along?” Clarke asks as they enter the doorway. Raven pulls her attention from the computer screen but has no time to answer before Bellamy interrupts.

“Have you done calculations on the algae farm? Will we be able to get it up and running in time?”

“And what about the communications system? We need to try to make contact with the bunker as soon as-”

Raven rolls her eyes, giving Monty a look which he returns as he spins in his chair to face the others. “Do you guys ever take a break?” He starts, already knowing the answer. “We’ve been here for half an hour and you’re already trying to run everyone ragged, including yourselves. Go relax for once in your lives.” He finishes, Raven picking up where he leaves off.

“Listen to what the man said.” She says, smirking. “Seriously, go find somewhere that looks comfy enough, cuddle up, and take a nap before you drive us crazy and we end up floating the both of you. Okay?” She knows they likely won’t listen, but figures it’s worth a shot. Shrugging, she swiftly returns to what she was previously viewing on the monitor, motioning for Monty to do the same.

Bellamy begins to rebut, but before he can, Clarke places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a pointed look. “They’re right, Bellamy. Now come on, I think I know a place.” He looks down at her, but rather than fighting her on it, he simply nods. She grabs his hand and pulls him along, the two of them muttering half-hearted apologies to the others who wave them off, urging them to go.

“ We never have been much for breaks, have we?” They make their way down one of the many empty corridors, boots echoing against the floor. Clarke looks over at him, smiling wryly.

“There was never any time, what with the world ending and all.” She bumps her shoulder against his as they walk, the casualty of it slightly throwing him off guard. He clears his throat.

“Yeah, well. Guess that’s not a problem now, considering we’re stuck up here for five years with nothing to do.”

“I wouldn’t say we have nothing to do. I mean, I do plan on teaching you to play checkers and kicking your ass at it every time. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about us getting that drink.” He laughs at this, and her heart soars at the sound of it, the realization that she’s never heard it before.

“Yeah, yeah. Knew you wouldn’t. And for the record, the ass kicking will definitely be the other way around.” He bumps her shoulder in retaliation for earlier, and it’s then that she realizes they’ve reached their destination.

“Here we are,” she says, pushing the door open. He follows in behind her as she searches for the light, finding it shortly. It takes him a moment, but he quickly realizes they’re in what seems to be an overly large closet, that for some reason comes complete with a couch and who knows what else. “When we were younger, Wells and I would come in here to hang out sometimes. We found it by accident when were about ten, playing hide-and-seek. And before you ask, I’m not really sure why a closet is this big, or why it has a couch, either,” she explains, laughing slightly.

He takes a seat on the couch, watching as she glances around the room that was once familiar to her. She leans down, opening a box and pulling out an old, gray blanket. It’s falling apart, coming unraveled in places, but he supposes it’s better than nothing.

“Anything else you hiding in here, Clarke?” He jokes as she sits beside him, throwing the blanket over both of them. She shakes her head slightly, mind obviously elsewhere. “Hey,” he places a hand on her shoulder, “you okay?” Clarke glances up at him, voice quiet when she speaks.

“I am. Or at least, I will be. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am. Now come on, let’s get some sleep.”

The couch is barely wide enough for the two of them, forcing them to lay with her back to his chest, legs tangled together. Unsure of where else to place it, he tentatively lays his arm across his middle, and is surprised when she pulls it tighter across her.

“Wells really would have liked you, you know?” She turns over to face him, the look she gives him then making his heart stutter along with the close proximity. He finds himself speechless for a moment.

“Maybe. Definitely didn’t back when we first landed, though.” She huffs a breath, similar to a laugh, shaking her head again.

“Well, no. I didn’t even like you then, you jackass. If he had gotten the chance to know you, though, he would’ve liked you. Even if only because I liked you so much, though I know he would have regardless.” She leans her head against his shoulder, and he finds himself smiling for seemingly no reason.

“I would’ve liked him, too, Clarke. Maybe we could have even bonded over constantly trying to keep you out of trouble.” He jokes, rubbing circles into her back with his hand. She hums in acknowledgment.

“Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wise words of season one Octavia, I'm back, bitches? Hey, everyone! Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated this. For some reason, I just couldn't find any inspiration for it. Of course, when I do it's at 2 AM, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you all for reading and as always, kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. are all greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think, and feel free to give me any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering why no one's written a fic where Clarke makes it back in time, and since it seemed as though no one else was going to write it, I took it upon myself to do so. I'm pleased with how the first chapter came out, please let me know what you all think. Comments and kudos are both very much appreciated, as well as any suggestions for what you would like to see happen. I'll try to post another part soon!


End file.
